Robar II Royce
This article is about the King. For the knight, see Robar Royce. King Robar II Royce was the last Bronze King of House Royce. Biography During the Andal Invasion of Westeros, the First Men defended the Vale from the invaders, and were united under King Robar, crushing the Andals in battle after battle, reclaiming the Vale from them and driving them back to the Narrow Sea where they had come from. The Andals united under Ser Artys Arryn, the Falcon Knight, and the two sides met in battle at the foot of the Giant's Lance in the Battle of the Seven Stars. While the Andals had mounted knights, the First Men were on foot and held the high ground, strengthening their position by lining it with sharpened stakes smeared with offal and excrement. Initially holding against six charges from the Andal cavalry, the line was broken by Torgold Tollett, allowing the knights to rush through the gap. However, Robar decided not to retreat, and instead rode after Ser Artys with the intent of scattering the Andal knights by killing their leader. He took the Valyrian steel sword Lady Forlorn from the dead Andal lord Qyle Corbray, and duelled with Ser Artys, a story later celebrated by singers. Robar managed to cut off the Falcon Knight's head, only to see 500 Andal knights behind him, led by Ser Artys himself, who had dressed one of his knights in his spare armor and thus tricked Robar. The knights had taken a goat path known to Ser Artys, and killed King Robar, destroying his forces and ending the rule of the First Men over the Vale."Knights of the Vale (Histories & Lore)" In the books In The World of Ice & Fire, Robar II Royce was the grandson of Yorwyck VI Royce. He inherited the crown of the Bronze King less than a fortnight before his sixteenth birthday. He united the houses and clans of the First Men that still held out against the Andals. He brought together many marriages and granted a lot of land and gold, and one legend states that he cheated in an archery contest against Lord Hunter. He was granted the title of High King of the Vale, the Fingers, and the Mountains of the Moon. King Robar would focus his war efforts on one enemy at a time due to the Andal houses' habit of falling to petty rivalries and infighting. Legend has it that he killed Ser Qyle Corbray with Lady Forlorn after striking the sword from Ser Qyle's hand. He later defeated the Hammer of the Hills at Ironoaks while his sister retook Gulltown by convincing the Shetts to rise up against the Graftons. The Andals united under Ser Artys I Arryn at fight back against Robar and his forces. The two armies met in the Battle of the Seven Stars, with singers claiming that Robar's army threw back six Andal charges before the seventh broke through. Robar then led a counterattack and killed Torgold Tollett with Lady Forlorn. He then charged at a man he believed Ser Artys and slew him, but five hundred knights charged down Giant's Lance and attacked Robar's army from behind. Leading them was Ser Artys, with the man Robar had killed having been a decoy. Robar was killed in the ensuing bout, though it is unknown by whom. Ser Jaime Corbray reclaimed Lady Forlorn and Ser Artys became King of the Mountain and the Vale. See also * Reference fr:Robar II Royce de:Robar Rois (König) ru:Робар II Ройс Category:Nobility Category:Kings Category:Lords of Runestone Category:Members of House Royce Category:Valemen Category:Deceased individuals Category:First Men